Truth or Dare
Truth or Dare is the 7th episode of the first season. Summary The crew has been assigned to shuttle U.S. Navy sailors belonging to a submarine crew from Madrid-Barajas to Idlewild. While waiting for the sailors to arrive, Maggie, Colette, Laura, and Kate sit in the back of the plane and play a game of Truth or Dare. During the game, Laura reveals she posed nude for the Life magazine photographer, upsetting Kate. Once airborne, the sailors hold an impromptu bachelor party for one of their own, during which an African-American sailor from Mississippi (Gaius Charles) toasts the groom, producing a warm smile from Laura. After landing, Maggie invites the sailor to spend the night on a couch in the apartment she now shares with Laura. The following day, he and Laura tour New York City until his train departs for Mississippi that evening. In the train station, the sailor falls victim to a racially motivated assault. Laura takes him to Kate's apartment, where she tends to his wounds; the two share a passionate kiss. Kate and Niko spend the night together; afterward, she is upset when Niko is forcibly taken away from her apartment for a CIA interview. After realizing Kate has been working to recruit him as an operative, Niko becomes angry with her, accusing her of lying to him in regard to the true nature of their relationship. At the end of the episode, Niko and Kate work out their differences in the Worldport before she boards Flight 2, a flight around the world. Recap It’s debriefing time and Maggie is doing it in style—with a giant party at her place. It’s got everything: good music, booze, dancing and a bunch of rowdy sailors who just got a ride home courtesy of the Clipper Majestic. While Maggie leaves to spend some time with the journalist she met on their trip to Berlin, Laura stays behind after all of the guests leave. Well, almost all of the guests. One of the sailors, a handsome young man named Joe, needs a place to stay the night and Maggie told him he was welcome to her couch. Laura’s not quite sure how she feels about Joe staying over, not because he’s been anything but a gentleman, but because he’s black. In the morning, the building’s super isn’t thrilled about that, either. When he spots Joe in the apartment, he tells Laura to kick him out or else he’ll kick her out. She reluctantly complies, but covers for it by offering to take Joe out to see the city for the day until he needs to catch his train home. At the train station, some white men take offense at Laura and Joe being together. When Laura takes Joe’s hand, it sets them off and the next thing we know Joe’s getting assaulted right there in the train station! Laura takes him over to Kate’s apartment to bandage him up. She apologizes for the way things are for him: how she worried what people would think seeing them together and how when the super told her to kick him out, she did. Laura kisses Joe and the two of them end up spending the rest of the afternoon in Kate’s apartment together. Things are getting further complicated for Kate and her Yugoslavian boyfriend, Niko. She’s been ordered to turn him into a double agent, but he’s being recalled to Yugoslavia in four days. Panicked, she calls Richard, her handler, and asks for help. He “helps” by sending some men over to take Niko in by force. Kate is furious and upset the next day when she confronts Richard, but he insists she did her part, now it’s up to him to finish the job. Richard has to change tactics when Niko refuses to cooperate and he calls Kate in to see Niko. Niko’s understandably hurt and upset with Kate. It turns out their conversations had been recorded, which Kate never knew was happening, but we can’t blame Niko for not believing her. U.S. Intelligence is demanding that Niko either spy on his country for them, or they’ll turn over incriminating tapes to his government, most likely resulting in his execution there. Kate doesn’t find out what’s to become of Niko until a few days later when she gets a call just as they’re about to take off on a flight around the world. She rushes out into the terminal to see Niko, who’s accompanied now by some handlers of his own. Their conversation is full of subtext and words left unsaid, and it’s absolutely heartbreaking how the two of them clearly want to be together; want to hold one another and say goodbye, but can’t. Niko heads for his flight back to Yugoslavia where he’ll take his chances as a double agent, and Kate has to hide her tears as she heads to her flight in time to welcome passengers on board to head off to a new destination. Countries/Trivia *Madrid, Spain Quotes Gallery Category:Episodes